


Freckles and Chocolate

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has to work during the winter in the Hale's sanctuary for Sea Life. The work is not hard and he loves his little cousin, though the weather is... urgh...<br/>But this year, the sanctuary has a new patient: a seal, who's constantly afraid and loves chocolate. Derek's cousin called it Freckly. Doctor Morrell thinks there's something strange about it. Derek doesn't know hat to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/gifts).



> Oh My God, why, but why?  
> Oh, and unbetaed, sorry ;_;

“Where did you find it?”  
Morel knelt near the little plastic basin where the young seal was set. The little one wasn't moving and she could tell he was under a lot of stress. The fisherman as one Harry Nguyen; he worked with his family boat, selling his product to the local restaurants. Morel knew his own kids loved the Hales' Sanctuary for hurt animals. Well, Joan, Harry youngest dauughter, asked for a summer job here.  
So Harry knew they could handle the little guy.  
Morel didn't try to touch it. She would have to weigh it later, but she already could tell it was underweight, probably starving.  
“It was on the beach actually, hinding between rocks. When it saw me, he tried to swim away but I guess it was too weak. It hurt itself a little.”  
Morel nodded, seing some bloody scratch on the grey skin.  
“We'll take care of it. Thank you, Harry.”

***

Derek had only been able to stay – well, sleep – three days in the family home, in Beacon Hills, before taking the car to the coast, right heading to Hales' Sanctuary. He was working during the summer in the wolves' one, and during winter near the ocean. And since he was free of any university duty until January, his father had asked him to go there immediately.   
He felt a little jealous of his twin sister, Laura, for she was able to stay comfy in Beacon Hills while he had to feel the coldness of the North. Some day you ould believe you were actualy in Alaska, but Talia thought he was always exagerating.  
Derek arrived by night and went straight to the private appartments for the crew. He knew doctor Morel lived in the first floor, while uncle Peter and his wife and son were on the second one. Third and fourth floors were for the crewmen and women, and the last one for the youngsters. And Derek.  
He found his bedroom and his bed and immediately fell asleep.

***

“Cousin Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!!!!”  
Something jumped on him with a loud shout, eliminating any idea of sleep right away.  
“Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek... Please wake up! You have to meet Freckly!”  
“Who?”  
Derek cracked an eye open and sat up, his young cousin, Martin, sitting at the foot of the bed. The boy was eight years old and possessed his mother's curly brown hair and darker skin. But he had the green eyes of the Hales. He was going to be a heartbreaker when he'd begin to care more about girls and boys than about fishes. And dolphins. And sharks. Martin's obsession with sharks could be quite frightening.  
“Is the breakfast ready yet?” Derek asked.  
Martin pouted. Derek knew his uncle was already at school, teaching litterature, and his aunt would be at the Sanctuary's office. She had this habit of working early in the mornings.  
“Come on. I'm a grown up, I need food. And coffee. And I need it now.”  
“If you're a grown up, you can feed you yourself!”  
“Please? I'll let you give fishes to Johnson.”  
“Ok!”  
Martin jumped out of the bed and Derek heard him going down the stairs, right into the Hales' kitchen. Johnson was an old orca that couldn't return to the ocean ue to his too serious injuries. He was somehow the Sanctuary's mascot.  
It was already nine but, since it was Derek's first day, he knew he could take a little time for himself and his cousin today. And beginning with waffles and a good coffee was perfect.

***

The weather was not sunny, far from it. Though it wasn't snowing, the sky was a dark grey and there as some cold wind that made Derek cringe. He put on a stupid orange hat and gloves, knowing that at the end of the day he would kill for a hot bath. Even his werewolf's warmness couldn't fight against such a weather.  
But then, the animals seemed to be happy.  
Martin was running through the alleys, while Derek stopped here and there to speak with some of the workers.   
Until they arrived to the infirmary, where the Hales had invested in a luxurius wimming pool where they could keep patients that were too weak to be put outside.  
“Freckly!” shout Martin, plastering his face on the transparent glass.  
Derek came near him and atched as the strangest seal swam to them. It was of a normal size, but quite... thin. It had big black eyes and very long lashes. Derek could see its scars, and yeah, it had freckles all over its body.  
The seal saluted them before going back to a corner. Derek, instinctively, smelt at him, trying to decide what was strange about Freckly. Or was it just that he had a bad night? He had passed his last Full Moon trying to study for his final exam and had a bad time there. He as tired and with the next Full Moon coming, he could see, or sense, things that weren't really here.  
“Gross, cousin Der. Don't show your fangs like that.”  
Derek turned his head to Martin. The boy was human, but he knew all about werewolves' etiquette. Especially because his father didn't obey to them that much and “Aunt Taly and Mum” were always repeting him how a shameles wolf he was. Martin just took the legacy of it.  
“Sorry, pup. So, this is Freckly? Who chose the name?”  
Martin smiled, proud: “I did! He came two weeks ago! He is so much better now. And I can tell you a secret.”  
The boy made Derek kneel in front of him, whispering into hir ear, though Derek could totally hear him: “He likes chocolate a lot.”  
Derek frowned: “That's not something you should feed the animals ith, Marty. It could make them sick.”  
They walked aroung the pool to the stairs leading to a small platform. From there, they could put fishes and protein in the water. Martin was looking at his feet pouting.  
“I know. But he wouldn't eat! He refused any food for two days, Der! And once he saw me with a chocolate bar and he hit the glass with his nose. And then I said to him that I would give him some if he agreed to eat the proteins. But he still doesn't like raw fish.”  
“Is that so?”  
Martin was known to have a lot of imagination. He was his father's son, in a certain point of view: Peter lived for stories and novels and legends. Not limiting himself with werewolves and their kind. Martin was due to follow his steps. So him thinking a seal could understand a human? Why not?

***

Derek was still thinking about the conversation and the strange animal though. So much that, at the end of his shift, he walked to Morel's office.  
The woman has alas been a little intimidating eer since she began to work for them. His mother had told him Morel could have been an emissary, that she had enough power for this, and that she would never let a werewolf step on her feet. So she had been the best to work with Peter's wife and deal with the man. Still, Derek always felt like a young teenager when he was with her. Even though she smiled to him.  
“Hi Derek! I heard you arrived last night. How was your first day?”  
“Martin made the tour. The new pool is fantastic.”  
“Isn't it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Even the Hales' money couldn't afford such a thing. It was a wedding gift.”  
Derek took two mugs of coffee and sat down in front of the desk. He could see some cookies behind it but wouldn't dare to take one. Morel was dangerous. Like. Really.  
“Wedding gift?”  
“I have a new employee, freshly out of the university. Veteinary and biologist. A genius of some sort. Peter likes her very much.” Morel smirked: “She makes him a fool, that's priceless. Even his wife laughs at him. But anyway: her fiance's family gave a huge amount of money because she asked for it for her birthday. Hence: the pool.”  
“And the thing which is in the pool itself?”  
Morel sat back on her chair. Her smirk disappeared and she became serious. Derek knew, just knew there was something strange with the seal.  
“The seal? There's something tricky with this one. You noticed?”  
Derek shrugged: “Just... I don't now, it was only an impression.”  
“I thought it was bizarre, at most. But I'm the only one with... powers here. Though the little girl, the Martin, was quite amazed by the seal too.”  
“Martin?”  
“Lidya Martin, your new biologist. The one with the very rich family and even richer fiance's family.”  
“What do you think it is then?”  
Morel didn't answer. She would never answer if she had nothing to say.


End file.
